


you are my spring

by wonhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Flower Language, Flowers, Its actually really fluffy, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhao/pseuds/wonhao
Summary: a story of how flowers brought wonwoo and junhui together





	you are my spring

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually fluffy its just the ending which is sad ! shoutout to my grandma for helping me with the language of flowers i love you <3
> 
> the title is an ost by Sung Si-kyung

The first flowers Wonwoo gets from his neighbour - the attractive yet arrogant - gardener Wen Junhui, is yellow carnation and white delphiniums. Wonwoo does a little snooping and finds their meanings: delphiniums for boldness and carnations for a secret admirer. 

Playing hard to get, he turns to his own garden and sends back blue sweetpeas for shyness.

Junhui sends purple hyacinths for sincerity and stargazers for ambition, and Wonwoo, finally wooed, returns with a deep blue statice flower for success and a note: "7:00 tomorrow night at mine?" He got back a bundle of pink and yellow strawflowers for agreement. 

Junhui brings tulips to their first date: red for a declaration of love. They eat dinner together and everything goes off without a single hitch. Wonwoo sends Junhui home with coriander for lust and the promise of a second date on a Friday evening, when he doesn't have to work the following morning.

The next few days, they send pansies for loving thoughts and bronze chrysanthemums for excitement back and forth. Another purple statice indicates a second date on Friday night. Junhui sends back coriander, with a piece of paper with a question mark on it attached. Wonwoo sends back two chrysanthemums for an emphatic yes.

A few weeks of dating turn into a few months, and then Wonwoo sends Junhui holly for domestic happiness and a note attached. "Cohabitation would make this far easier, don't you think?"

Another striped carnation and another note-"I'll pack my bags." When the doorbell rings two days later, Junhui's waiting on his doorstep with a cardboard box of his things and a ranunculus for radiance.

Though they live together, flowers are still exchanged as often as kisses. Wonwoo receives marigolds for desire for wealth and clovers for luck when he interviews for a promotion at work. When Junhui's brother gets sick, Wonwoo gives him deep purple lisianthus flowers for calming. They dry their flowers outside and hang them on their walls; Wonwoo keeps Junhui's first red tulip in an empty wine bottle on his bedside.

When Junhui sees the forget-me-nots for remembrance and violets for faithfulness in Wonwoo's hands, he panics.

"I'm just going to be away for a week, Junhui," Wonwoo assured him. "I'll miss you, but I'll be back soon. I'll always be thinking about you, my darling, I promise." He kissed him. "I love you."

When Wonwoo arrived at his hotel room in Busan for the business conference where he was speaking, Junhui had already sent him some yellow tulips for his being hopelessly in love with Wonwoo, and an instant smile blossomed on his lips. For the rest of the week, Junhui sent him tulips every day like clockwork. The last day he was there there was dried coriander for lust on the edge of his bed and Wonwoo booked the first train home to Seoul.

Two years after their original meeting, Junhui got down on one knee in the middle of their garden with a yellow tulip and ivy for fidelity and asked for Wonwoo's hand. Wonwoo damn near squealed, he was so excited, and pulled Junhui to his feet and into his arm with an eager 'yes.'

The wedding flowers were what had become to be known as their flowers-yellow tulips, pastel blue statices, yellow carnations and white delphiniums. Junhui couldn't imagine a more perfect day or a more perfect person to marry. It was everything he wanted, everything he could ask for and more.

They still traded flowers back and forth like clockwork, even when they shared coffee in the mornings and saw each other every night. Ranunculuses become Wonwoo's favourite flower; Junhui favours snapdragons, which Wonwoo thinks is incredibly ironic since they indicate presumptuousness. When they retire from their jobs, Junhui starts a vegetable garden and Wonwoo raises bees to pollinate their flowers. Mingyu likes to say that all they need is a few chickens and they could have their own little commune.

When Junhui's younger days of smoking catch up with him, and he's buried under an oak tree in the town's small cemetery, Wonwoo makes sure there's fresh larkspur for beauty of spirit and yellow tulips every day. Wonwoo follows Junhui a year and a half later, and by some miracle their garden still flourishes. It's almost as though the pair of them still tend it and clip each other flowers-tulips, delphiniums and carnations as though nothing has changed, and nothing ever will. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love xu minghao with all my heart. anyway i hope you all have a great day!


End file.
